Help
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: Misaki is anorexic, and against his wishes is sent to a mental hospital to recieve help he at first doesn't believe he needs. There he meets a man known as Usami Akihiko, who suffers from horrible depression and has constant thoughts of suicide. They can see the issues the other has, however refuse to see their own.
1. Chapter 1

(Misaki's pov)

I stared at my living room, and of course the large number of people who sat there. They had all of the chairs in the house arranged in a circle. My older brother sat next to the only empty chair, and gestured towards it. "Sit down Misaki, we need to talk." Reluctantly I sat, the overly baggy shirt of mine draping over what I thought were chubby arms. "Misaki, you have an eating disorder, and we just want you to get the help you need." I glared at him, was he making fun of my weight? I know that I'm fat niichan, you don't have to rub it in.

"Misaki honey, please we're just worried about your health." Big bro's girlfriend was talking now. Yeah, yeah I know I'm a fucking fatass. "You won't eat, we constantly hear you purging. Please get the help you need!" I was surprised to hear my teacher, she usually never associated with me. Wait my problem is excess weight, isn't it? I suddenly heard sobbing, I looked over at my grandmother who was looking at two different pictures. I reached for them, however my brother stopped me.

"You can look at those in a minute, but tell me one thing. What are the size of the shirt and pants you are wearing now?" I chewed my lip trying to remembr exactly. "I think the shirt is a XXLarge, and the pants are a 44 waistline. " I smiled triumphantly, however that smirk was quickly wiped from my face. Niichan was staring, eyes wide with disbelief. I could see the tears just wanting to spill out as he began to shake his head, with a shaking mouth forming yet not saying the word no.

"Show him the first one." I was handed a piece of paper with a photo of someone that looked like me. Only this "me" looked happy, healthy, and what my ideal weight was. Unlike the blob of fat I see in the mirror each morning before I vomit. "Misaki, this was you just 2 years ago." He sniffled loudly, allowing me to take in the joke. Yeah, haha very funny niichan. That was when I was handed another picture.

This version of myself made me feel horribly ill. Whoever photoshopped this did a pretty damn good job. My cheek bones were jutting out at disturbing angles. My shirt was taken off and I could see that my stomach was caving in slightly, my hips were clearly visible, and I could count each one of my ribs. My arms and legs didn't even look like limbs, they looked like fragile little twigs in comparison with the rest of my body. I was mad, beyond mad. How? How could they play this horrible joke? How could they make me feel like I was worthless? I began to feel the tears, stinging my eyes as i looked at everyone. Why were they doing this, was I being punished for something? I racked my mine for every reason possible for them to be doing this.

Then a tantrum broke out of me. "Why the hell are you all doing this to me!?" My throat started to hurt because I had never yelled like this before. "Misaki..." Manami tried to cut me off. "Shutup you stupid bitch!" I heard a loud crack and a sting in my face, looking up I saw niichan. His face was red, and I had never seen him this angry. I have no idea what I had even done, everyone was just ganging up on me since I had gotten home. "Niichan..." I cowared a bit when he punched a hole in the wall."Listen here you little shit! I honestly thought you would be a good kid and listen like a decent person. Instead you refuse to even hear anything, throw a tantrum and call Manami a bitch." I look up at him as he picks up the phone, and begins to dial a number. "If you weren't such a burden on everyone I wouldn't have to do this... Hello... yes is this the Kettler* mental health center? I've spoken with your people many times." I didn't understand what he was talking about. "I wish to admit my younger brother to participate in your services."

I began to shake as I grabbed niichan's leg, looking up as tears streamed down my face. He was sending me to an insane asylum? "Please Oniichan, don't do this." He kicked me off and finished the call as fast as he could. "Go upstairs and pack, you're leaving at 9 in the morning." I began to sob as I put my head in my knee, and began to rock back and forth. All I could understand at the moment that he hated the fatass I had become and was severely punishing me for it.

* * *

><p>I was in my room, for what will most likely be the last time I will ever be here. I had crudely packed my backpack with 5 shirts and pairs of pants, a set of pajamas, toothbrush, socks, slippers, a classic gameboy, and of course batteries for it. I hugged my stuffed rabbit, a soft silver lop ear that I was definitely going to take with me. I would have fought more, but when Niichan called me a burden that really destroyed me. I sniffled and kissed the toy, remembering that he got it for me, before all the kids made fun of my weight.<p>

Niichan walked in and ruffled my hair, pulling the blanket over my body. Even though it was early I had to admit I was rather tired. "Misaki." I didn't respond, scared that I would do something stupid again. "You may ahte me now, but I'm only doing what I think is best for you." Sending me to an asylum is what's best for me? "I assure you that this place is not like the mental hospitals you hear about. I assure you that you will be comfortable and of course you will be recieving help." He stood up and walked towards my bag, slowly pulling out the items that I had angrily stuffed into it and began to gently fold them all. "Misaki I hope you realize that I'm only doing this because I love you, so please get some rest." He finished repacking, and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I wanted to write a serious story. Yes I know that I have already started a new one however I have been trying to follow my muse, which usually shows up in my dreams. I had one about watching an episode of JR where Misaki was horribly scrawny and a complete brat. That was the inspiration for this story. All of the couples will be included, however only Akihiko will be the only other one with a mentaleating disorder.**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**KETTLER: is a mental hospital near my home, I personally have never been there however I know people who have.**

**Anorexia Nervosa: An eating disorder that will cause the person to not see how their body really looks. Those with this disorder tend to be argumentative and will refuse to eat. They view themselves as negatively as possible. While understanding the situation and looking for help is best, sometimes the body can be mistreated beyond repair. Causing weakened muscle tissue, and the body to reject any food put into it. (This is jyst a small summary of facts, if you wish for their to be more information please send me a pm with either a broader piece of information or a link to one and I will try to post either in one of the upcoming chapters)**


	2. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

EDIT: I was unaware that I was unable to copy and paste the entire link, please just copy and paste into google and it should be the first link.

Please understand the importance of the following link! .gov(/)petition(/)stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr Sopa has returned and this petition is way below the number of signatures needed and only has a 6 day deadline. If we do not sign this all fansites, fanblogs, fanart, and of course fanfictions! Among many other items will be forever deleted. Please spread this as much as possible (You may copy and paste this onto your pages, or a temporary chapter of your story(s) if you wish.


End file.
